YuGiOh! Rise From the Deep
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Yugi and the gang take a long deserved vacation and are invited by Prince Eric to his kingdom. Meanwhile Kaiba and Ursula have plans for revenge for Yugi and Ariel. But just what IS Ursula's true intentions. Takes place in the lost season arc. Rated Teen.
1. Fathom's Bellow Watchful Eye of Triton!

YU«GI«OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

_I Don't Own Anything except my own Monsters_

(Note: This takes place in the Lost Episodes ark, around the Game Assassins Saga)

Ch. 1

Fathoms Bellow; The Watchful Eye of Triton!

-Somewhere on the Ocean-

Sugaroku: Isn't this sea breeze wonderful Eric-kun?

Eric: That's just what everyone needs! The salty sea air, a gentle breeze, all in a days good voyage.

Jounouchi: *Keh* Who cares?

_Vomits_

Honda: _**JOUNOUCHI!!**_ If you're going to puke, do it off the ship!!

Jounouchi: Whadda ya think I've been doing, smartass!?

Anzu: Don't fight you two!

Jounouchi: Honda started it!

Honda: _**DID NOT!!**_

_Pan to an orange background where Jounouchi and Honda are fighting each other as chibis_

Anzu: Why do I even bother?

(WHACK!)

Honda: Maybe now you'll think before you puke…

_Yugi is fishing with Miho_

Yugi: Why aren't the fish biting?

Miho: You can try Miho's personal lure.

_It's actually a mini version of Miho but as a mermaid_

Yugi (skeptical): If you say so…

Sailor: It takes patience little one.

Yugi (thinking): _Little one?! I'm in High School!!_

Sailor: King Triton must be in a friendly type mood.

Yugi: Triton?

Anzu: You mean the sea god?

Sugaroku: Why he's the Ruler of the Deep, Anzu-Chan? Everyone knows about King Triton.

Honda: *feh* Next you're going to tell us he's the leader of the merpeople. Such bullshit.

Jounouchi: Every man dreams of meeting a mermaid. Just think, I could make a fortune with her hidden treasures.

_Pan to a scene with Jounouchi with a harem of mermaids and he's actually laughing like most greedy bastards and he's smoking a cigar_

(WHACK!) _3 guesses as to who punched Jounouchi_

Anzu (angry): _**DON'T EVER HAVE THAT THOUGHT AGAIN!!**_

Jounouchi: Does the First Amendment mean anything to you?

Anzu: Not when it's _**YOUR**_ perverted thoughts!

Jounouchi: I'll kick your ass!

Eric: Is he always like this?

Honda: Only after Jounouchi has about 4 bottles of Surge.

Yugi: I got a bite.

_Pulls it only to be a very small minnow_

-Meanwhile-

*: _**WHAT!? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?!?**_

*: Your Majesty. I only took my eyes off of her for a moment--

*: Well go find her!!

* (thinking): Ariel! You better _**NOT BE**_ where I think you are!

To Be Continued…


	2. Kaiba's Summoning! Worlds Collide!

YU« GI« OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Ch. 2

Kaiba's Summoning!! Worlds Collide!!

-Kaiba Corp. Kaiba's Office-

__

Kaiba is seen pacing in circles, frustrated, and wracking his brain to find out what went wrong between Aileen Lao's game.

Kaiba (frustrated): **_HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?!?!_**

/Flashback/

Aileen: He **_WILL DEFEAT YOU!!_**

/End Flashback/

Aileen (in Kaiba's Thoughts): _He will defeat you! He will defeat you!_

Kaiba: **_DAMN YOU, AILEEN!!___**

Gets on his Global Monitor, and searches for a possible gaming assassin when something stops him. The monitor shows a beautiful red haired mermaid (singing to herself?)

Kaiba: Is that what I think it is?

__

Listens closely to WHAT she's singing about when he finally gets an idea

Kaiba: This is too perfect! **_HER_ in love with a human!! I'm sure her ****_FATHER_ won't be too pleased!! I know just who to get!!**

-In a dark water abyssal lair-

/Phone screams/

*: Who is this!?

Kaiba: _Kaiba-sama!_

* (in a sultry voice): Kaiba-sama, how may I assist you? /snickers/

Kaiba: _Cut the sultry crap! You know what I want, Ursula!!_

Ursula: Let me guess, You want this "little Yugi" dead and you want to use Triton's daughter as bait.

Kaiba: _How the hell did you find out!?_

Ursula: Let's just say, I'm after the same thing but with a different goal in mind.

Kaiba: _Just make sure that Yugi and his worthless friends die. Oh, and about "the issue" I asked you to take care of?_

Ursula: Don't worry, "she" won't be going **_ANYWHERE._**

Kaiba: _Excellent. Remember your orders, Ursula. After that, do what you want!_

Ursula: Don't think about it. It's what I do best…

-In some part of an Oceanic Palace-

(WHACK!)

*: **_ARIEL!!_ How many times must I tell you to stay away from those humans?!**

Ariel: What did humans ever do to you Daddy!

*: You know **_DAMN WELL_ what they did to me!! They killed ****_YOUR MOTHER!!_******

SEF SORRY EXCUSE 4 A FATHER

*: Do you know who I am?

****

THE BAD GUY?

*: NO! I'm King TRITON!!

****

King Weenie as you were called in Harvey Birdman?

__

Zaps producer

Triton: That is WHY you are to not have contact with those savages!

__

Ariel rolls her eyes

(WHACK!)

Triton: Mark my words, Ariel! If I ever catch you having human contact again, I'll make to sure to open your eyes and **_YOU WILL SEE IT MY WAY!!___**

She flees the palace and goes to her grotto and cries

-Back on the ship-

Honda: **_JOUNOCHI!!_**

Jounouchi: Ya think getting sea sick is fun? Let's see you try it.

Honda: Screw you!

Jounouchi: I'll make you sea sick! Better yet, I'll make the sea sick of **_YOU!!___**

Jounouchi and Honda are fighting as chibis, Jounouchi does Mick Foley's Sock-o Attack and literally puts a sock in Honda's mouth. Honda spits it out and vomits off the ship

Honda: You bastard!! I could have choked!!

Jounouchi: Could have? Would have? It's all the same to me. So long as I--

__

Anzu eyes him angrily

Jounouchi: Never mind.

Anzu: That's what I thought!!

Yugi: Miho-Chan, you don't believe in mermaids do you?

Miho: Of course I do. What about you Yugi-kun?

Yugi: …

Miho: Yugi-kun?

Yugi: I'm not exactly sure… I've never seen one up close.

Honda: This again?! That is a bunch of bullshit! Please! People who could live underwater.

Jounouchi: There's only one way to find out…

Anzu: What would that be, I'm afraid to know?

__

Grabs Honda from behind

Honda (angry): **_JOUNOUCHI!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?_**

Jounouchi Shaddup and jump.

Honda: Do I look like a sacrificial lamb to you!?

__

Jounouchi puts Honda in a lamb costume the back says "Sacrificial Lamb" in Japanese

Jounouchi: Now you do!

Honda: You bastard!!

Anzu: Nobody is throwing **_ANYONE_ off ship!!**

Jounouchi & Honda: Sorry…

__

Unknowingly to everyone, Ariel is watching them from close by. She sees Eric is instantly falls in love with him

* (Jamaican Accent): Ariel, are you crazy?! Yer gunna get yerself killed!

Ariel: Relax, Sebastian. If I stay hidden, they won't be able to see me.

Sebastian: Get down from dere!

*: Let her dream.

Sebastian: Shut up, Scuttle!

Scuttle: So which one do YOU like?

Ariel: That one right there.

Scuttle: Which one? The tri-colored haired kid, the two idiots, the old guy or the hairy one?

Ariel: No "him".

Scuttle: OH! That guy.

__

A storm is brewing

Sailor: Storm-a coming! **_ABANDON SHIP OR SCREAM AND RUN IN CIRCLES!!_**

Jounouchi: **_GAAHH! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE AT SEA!!___**

Miho is screaming and running in circles

Anzu: Get a hold of yourself Miho!

(pak)

Miho: Miho's too young to die!!

Yugi: Ji-chan!? Where are you!?

Honda: Yugi-kun! In here!!

__

Everyone manages to escape but Eric had to go back. His loyal companion and dog Max was stuck and before you know it lightning strikes and the ship burns and sinks. A statue of Eric sinks as well as a deck of Duel Monsters cards (presumably his) sinks with it

Ariel: **_NOOO!!___**

She find Eric drowning and gets him to shore. The sea was putting up a huge fight but when the storm died down, it was all worth it… Or was it?

To be Continued…


	3. Untimely Weakness! What do I do Now?

YU« GI« OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Ch. 3

Untimely Weakness! What do I do Now?

__

Last time, a storm had hit out of nowhere. Everyone had made it to safety; all except Eric. The ship had been destroy but out of the blue a mermaid named Ariel came to his rescue. Only now… did Eric Survive…?

Ariel: Is he… dead…?

__

Scuttle tries to pick up a heartbeat (from his foot. Not that it will help in some way)

Scuttle: It's hard to tell.

__

Little did she realize that a certain CEO and someone else was watching close by. Far enough where nobody would have seen them.

-In some remote beach-

Jounouchi: Yugi-kun?! Honda?! Miho-Chan? Anzu-Chan?

Honda: (Muffled screams)

Jounouchi: Hang on Honda!

/Pop/

Honda: (gasping for air)

Jounouchi: You okay Honda?

Honda (angry): **_DO I LOOK FUCKING OK TO YOU!?!?_**

Jounouchi: I was just asking.

Honda: Where the hell are we?

__

Cue MGS spotted Sound

Honda: ! **_WHERE'S MIHO-CHAN!?!?!?!?_**

Jounouchi: Don't panic, ya moron!

Honda: Then help me find her!!!

Jounouchi: Alright, alright! (damn…)

-Shore Line-

__

Yugi is under a huge tree branch

Yugi: umm… What happened last night?

__

CUE MGS Spotted Sound

Yugi: ! Where is everybody?!?!?!

Miho: **_YUGI-KUN!!_**

Yugi: Miho-Chan!?! Where are you!?

Miho: Miho's stuck!

Yugi: Tell me if I'm close by!

__

Takes 4 steps when--

Miho: Ow! You kicked me!

Yugi: Miho-Chan!

__

Pulls Miho out of her sandpit-like prison. Her clothes have been terribly torn

Yugi: Are you okay Miho-Chan?

Miho: Should be now. Only my clothes are badly damaged…

Yugi: I'm sure Anzu can lend you some of hers.

Honda: **_YUGI-KUN!!_**

Honda: Honda-kun! Jounouchi-kun!

(WHACK!)

Honda: What are you doing to Miho?!

Miho: **_MY CLOTHES GOT TORN DURING THAT HURRICANE YOU DUMB FUCK!!!_**

Honda: Forgive me Miho-Chan!!

Miho: Apologize to Yugi-kun first!!

Yugi: It's okay Miho-Chan.

-Back with Ariel-

Ariel: He's moving…! He looks so beautiful…

Sebastian (thinking): Oh brudda…

__

The next thing not only was against the law and extremely controversial in Alantica but shocked Sebastian as well; she sang to him about wanting to be with him. He only got a glimpse of the beautiful maiden, but the sound of Max barking interrupted her. She kissed his forehead romantically the dove off to safety

Sugaroku: Eric-kun!! There you are at last!!

Eric: There was this… This girl…!

Anzu: Girl? I don't see anyone.

Eric: And she was singing… She had this most beautiful voice…!

Honda: I'm going to stop you right there! You had too much to drink. In short; you were having a drunken vision!

Miho: Tell Miho! What she look like!!

Anzu: Oh, God… Why now?!

Sugaroku: Come on Eric. We'll get you back to your palace. Come on, Max.

__

Max was barking excitedly and went into the water but came out a few seconds later. Yugi stayed behind, not realizing that very same girl was watching a particular person and made vow that went something like this…

Ariel (singing): _I don't know when… I don't know how… But I know something's starting **RIGHT NOW!! **Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be… **PART OF YOUR WOOOOOORRRRLLLLDDD!!!!!**_

Kaiba (from his KC Chopper): So you DO have a weakness!! I'll see to it that you'll get your wish and Ursula and myself will have the pleasure of killing both of you!! Muto Yugi, you're days are numbered!!

-The next Morning, Ariel's Grove-

__

Ariel's friends Flounder and Sebastian (the perverse and stubborn crab who wanted NO PART of Ariel's newly found love) had found Eric's Statue and some peculiar cards. Ariel had skimmed through these cards but the one that stood out the most was a card called "Avalon Warrior". He looked like her prince that she had fallen head over fins in love with.

Avalon Warrior 6 Stars 2300/3200

Ariel: Avalon Warrior… Just like him…

Flounder: What's so special about it? I personally like this one. Armageddon Dragon. That looks like it's powerful.

Armageddon Dragon 12 Stars XXXX/XXXX

__

Ariel picks it up and she doesn't like the feeling surrounding that card. Then again, who wouldn't.

Ariel: I don't remember seeing this one.

Flounder: Is something wrong?

Ariel: For some reason I feel like the world would end as we know it with this card.

Flounder: I know what you mean… I don't think it would be called that for no reason…

__

Ariel knew that in the wrong hands, Armageddon Dragon could destroy innocent lives. Ariel knew that risk more than anybody in Atlantica, and she knew what she had to do… She may not like it but there was no other way. But right before she was able to--

Triton: **_ARIEL!!!___**

One look is all it took to drive him over the edge

Triton: Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower, I find you here fawning about with **_HUMAN RELICS!!_ I gave you a fair warning--**

Ariel: Daddy, no! You don't understand!!

Triton: Understand!? *ha* What? That they are savage fish eaters and are incapable of feeling!!

Ariel: They aren't savage!!

Triton: And what's this about you and a **_HUMAN?!_**

Ariel: You don't even **_KNOW HIM!!_**

Triton: I don't **_HAVE TO KNOW HIM!!_ Ariel; they're ****_ALL THE SAME!!_**

Ariel: **_DADDY!! I LOVE HIM!!!_**

-Meanwhile in a part of Eric's Palace-

__

Kaiba (disguised as a butler) was watching the whole thing unfold via satellite.

Kaiba: Keep 'feeding' him. Soon you'll have to face me!

*: Akiba, our guests have arrived!

Kaiba (while putting on an elderly man's mask, Italian accent): I'ma coming!!

Kaiba (thinking): Now send her to me!

-Ariel's Grove-

__

Triton is fuming, boiling mad when he had just heard her startling revelations

Triton (raising his trident): Ariel! God help me, if this won't work; I don't know what will!!

__

He zaps her entire collection, Ariel could only watch helplessly as her collection she worked so hard to build shattered. Ariel fled and never looked back…

-Eric's Palace-

__

Yugi had felt an uneasiness like never before. Something was telling him that something was extremely wrong and somebody needed his help.

Yugi (thinking): Why am I feeling so strange? I feel like something is missing.

__

Looks through his deck of DM cards when Enchanting Mermaid stopped him.

Yugi (nervous laughter): I guess I know why they call you "Enchanting".

__

Yugi deeply regrets what he just said and slips the card back in his deck hoping nobody heard him.

To be Continued…

Ariel could only imagine what would happen if her father found Armageddon Dragon, so she hid it in her dorsal fin in a deceptive way. Triton wouldn't bother to search her person unless he had a very good certain reason to.

Little did Ariel realize that she would get her wish, but not only that; she will have saved the entire human race, free all of the captive merpeople with her new friends and stand up to a certain CEO who has other plans


	4. Dark Bargain! Revenge of Ursula!

YU GI OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Ch. 4

Dark Bargain! The Revenge of Ursula!

__

Eric is playing his pipe (instrument) the only thing he remembers about that young woman who sang to him.

Honda: You should just give up looking for this mystery woman. You are just chasing a drunk-induced vision.

Jounouchi: You're one to talk, Honda. Tell me; how many times have you tried to woo Miho?

Honda: That was never proven!

Jounouchi: Answer my question.

Honda: Screw you!

Jounouchi: Whadeva…

Honda: Don't make me kick your ass!

__

Jounouchi gets up from his chair and walks away

Honda: Jounouchi? Where are you going?

Jounouchi: Does it matter to you?

Honda: Yes…

Jounouchi: *sighs* God, you're dumb… Can I just go to the bathroom?

Honda: oh… By all means.

Jounouchi: I thought so…

Jounouchi (thinking): _Jackass…_

Jounouchi: Damn! I think I pulled a muscle!

-Miho & Anzu's Room-

__

Anzu is putting hair curlers in before bed. Miho is just staring out the window (for God knows what reason)

Anzu: Miho?

__

No answer

Anzu: Earth to Miho?

Miho: Anzu, what's wrong?

Anzu: You were in some sort of trance. You okay?

Miho: I should be.

Anzu: Okay… Well, good night.

Miho: Anzu-Chan?

Anzu: Something's on your mind, Miho. Spill it; and it better not be some ridiculous request!

Miho: I feel like we're being watched.

Anzu: I'm starting to get that vibe, too. We better close the blinds and windows. Shouldn't take any chances.

__

Both Anzu and Miho close all blinds windows and lock the doors

Miho: One of us should take up guard duty in shifts.

Anzu: Good idea. Miho, you start first. Then I'll take from 3:00-8:30.

Miho: You should start first.

Anzu: No, you're harder to wake up. And also, you're the loudest of the both of us.

Miho: ok… If you say so…

__

Knocks at door

Akiba: Evera thing aright in-a there?

__

Anzu opens the door

Anzu: Oh, Mr. Akiba. We'll be fine.

Akiba: If you-a need a-something; you know where-a-to find me.

Anzu: We'll bear it in mind.

__

Anzu shuts the door. Akiba smirks evilly

Kaiba (Thinking): Sweet dreams Anzu. Don't let the leeches bite.

__

Miho is suddenly pale and frightened

Anzu: Let me guess, a spider.

Miho: Worse; **_LEECHES!_**

Anzu: They're disgusting!

Miho: Miho's getting the hell out of here!

__

Miho tries to open the door but it's been sealed shut

__

Akiba is seen outside the castle with a welding torch and mask He takes it off and takes off the disguise

Kaiba: Let's see how our little Mermaid is doing.

__

Kaiba pulls out his cell phone and dials a particular number and is watching what had happened with Ariel

Kaiba: **"THE SNAKE HAS LEFT THE BARREL"**

Ursula: _Consider it done._

-Meanwhile with Ariel-

__

Ariel has been crying for some time. The only thing that she had managed to get before she left were Eric's DM cards, her beloved Avalon Warrior card, the Armageddon Dragon and a tiny piece of the Prince statue that once brought her joy for the short amount of time she had it.

*: Dear child we can help you.

__

Somehow, Yugi found himself underwater. Was he dreaming or--?

Yugi: Who is she?

Ariel: My father treats me horribly.

*: We know someone who can help.

__

Yugi didn't like the sound of the eels smooth-talking her

Yugi (thinking): Who's this person?

Ariel: I don't understand.

*: Would we lie to you?

*: I'm Flotsam. And this is my brother Jetsam. We're your friends.

Jetsam: And friends look out for each other, right?

Flotsam: The mistress is waiting. Ursula-Sama can heal your broken heart.

Sebastian: **_NO ARIEL!_**

Sebastian: Ursula is the **_UMI KAPPA! _She'll--**

Ariel: **_Tell my father where I went; and I'll kill you for sure!___**

Horrible creatures with sadden looks and undead-like moans were all over the abyssal cave. One of them tried to pull her down and a few followed suit but she managed to fight them off.

Flounder: Are you--

Ariel: Yes, I'm sure about this Flounder. Whatever happens, stay close to me.

__

Yugi had soon found himself in the same problem, but one of them pulled him down and it looked like--

Ursula: Come in. Come in; we mustn't linger in door ways. It's quite rude. Not that I don't know anything about that. (sinister laugh) I was cast aside for no reason and left to forage for myself--

Ariel: You tried to take over my Father's throne.

Ursula: That was NEVER Proven! Anyway, you're here for this prince. Not that I blame you though; he is quite a charmer.

Yugi (quietly to Creature): how can i get you out?

Ursula: The only way to get what you want, is to **_BECOME_ a human ****_YOURSELF._**

Ariel: Can you do that?

Ursula: Of course I can. But this won't just be **_ANY_ sort of bargain. This is a ****_YAMI NO GAME!_**

Ariel: Yami no Game?

Ursula: The rules are quite simple. All you have to do is get ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is; he has to kiss you.

Yugi (thinking): _Bleah!_

Ursula: Not just any kiss; A Hikari Sealing Heart Kiss. In simple terms, it has to be True Love.

Ariel: That's all I have to do?

Ursula: But first, I'll make you a potion that will grant you Humanity for 3 days. Understand? 3 days. If he does kiss you--

Ursula (thinking): _Which he won't…_

Ursula: You'll remain a Human as 'my blessing' forever. But if and should you fail you'll turn back to a mermaid; and your Punishment Game; **_YOU'LL BELONG TO ME!_**

Sebastian: NO Ariel!

__

Flotsam and Jetsam strangle hold Sebastian and Flounder

Ursula: Oh and for me to do this, I'll need payment. I can't give you something for nothing.

Yugi (thinking and terrified): _This is bad…!_

Ariel: But I don't--

Ursula: I'm not asking much, just a token, really. You won't even miss it. What I want from you…

Ursula (sinisterly): **_…IS YOUR VOICE!_**

Ariel: My voice?

Ursula: Damn right! No more talking, singing; nothing!

Ariel: If I can't--

Ursula: You got looks, your sexy figure and don't forget your body language! Just sign the scroll and we'll have a done deal!

__

Yugi finally heard enough and was going to do something about it

Yugi: Don't do it! It's a trap!

__

One of the creatures had put Yugi in the STF position and another wrapped itself around Yugi's mouth

Ursula: Quiet you! So what's it going to be? You going to roll the dice and try or do you want to run?

Ariel: I'm not running. Give me the scroll!

__

I hereby decree that I will surrender 1 voice to Umi Kappa Ursula for all eternity in exchange for a chance to become Human. Should I fail; I will -------------------------------------------------

Signed:

__

X

**Ariel**

Ursula: The deal is done!

__

The cauldron made a horrible ghost-like wail as a ghoulish hand swiftly grabs the inside of Ariel's throat and rips out her voice.

(Note: This is different in the Disney version and if this was owned by 4KIDS it would be like the Disney version)

__

Yugi wakes up in cold sweat but is awakened by Louie's cooking antics

Jounouchi: Can't ya do anything right?

Louie (French Accent): I've been cooking for years!

Jounouchi: Than what the hell do ya call this crap!

Louie: If you don't-a like, don't eat!

Jounouchi: Ya damn right I ain't eating this shit!

Louie: You want a fight about it!

Jounouchi: I'll kick your ass right now!

__

Only 7 whacks are heard before Yugi comes out and Louie is out cold

Yugi: Jounouchi, what's going on?

Jounouchi: Stupid chef can't even cook! Look, he burned my breakfast and he even burned my coffee!

Yugi: Oh, ok.

(Yugi runs out the door)

Yugi (thinking): _please, let her be ok…_

To be Continued…!

A/N: Umi Kappa= Sea Demon or Witch of the Sea depending on the gender.

Ariel is stunned by Ursula's revelation. But out of anything she treasures the most; her voice was the most important thing to her! Yugi has an idea what she wants to do and is scared shitless

A shadow-like image of her shows her slow-running (hey I don't know what to call it, it's my story!)

She follows the two eels to a dark abyssal lair. Sebastian and Flounder soon followed (concerned for her safety of course). They had no idea Yugi was tailing them. He wanted to see this "Umi Kappa" in person.

Ariel glares at him with a look that seemed like she was going to kill him

Leeches are all over the beds

Jounouchi feels a sharp pain in his thigh


	5. Voiceless Mystery Woman of Silience

YU GI OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Note: Any dialogue you see from Ariel will be like this example; _etwyefwtufd._ thank you.

Ch. 5

The Voiceless Mystery; The Woman of Silence

__

Eric and Grimsby are playing a game of Duel Monsters while enjoying breakfast.

Eric: Okay, Grim, I got you this time. Shadow Sycamore in the forest filed.

Shadow Sycamore 4 Stars 1400/1900 1820/2470

Grimsby: I do dare say, Eric. You are getting better at this game.

Grimsby LP: 0

Eric LP: 285

Sugaroku: Maybe you could beat my grandson.

(Yugi flies right past them)

Sugaroku: Eric-kun, where are you going?

Eric: I better go quiet Max down. I could hear him barking right now.

-Somewhere on a deserted area of the beach-

__

Ariel lay there waking up from after escaping the clutches that was Ursula. But, even as she woke up; will Eric love her or will she fall victim to Ursula again.

Ariel: _where am I ?___

She notices that her fins are gone but now has two lovely legs and has a old rag dress

Sebastian: Now you've done it!

Scuttle: Well look what the catfish dropped in. There's something different about ya. Let me see--

Sebastian (angry): **_SHE'S GOT LEGS YOU TWAT! JEEZ MON…!_**

Scuttle: I knew that.

Flounder: She's under some sort of Yami no Game. She's gotta kiss the prince!

Sebastian: And she only got 3 days!

__

Ariel tries to stand but falls over backwards and into the water Meanwhile Sebastian is shouting profanity at Ursula

Sebastian: I'm gonna march meself down there and--

__

She grabs him in desperation

Ariel: _No! Don't go!_

Sebastian: And **_DON'T_ you shake yer head at me! Look maybe there's still time, I can go back down there and get yer voice back and--**

__

Saddened eyes just told him everything

Sebastian: And be miserable fer the rest of yer life. *sighs* Alright, alright; I'll help ya. But this is da last time I help ya out of a jam!

Ariel: _Oh thank you…! Y ___

Kisses Sebastian

Sebastian (thinking): What a soft shell I'm turnin' out to be.

__

Scuttle notices DM cards and picks up the first one he sees which happens to be Armageddon Dragon

Scuttle: Ariel, where did you get this at?

__

Ariel picks up the DM cards

Scuttle: Ariel, Armageddon Dragon is a dangerous card to keep with you.

__

Sebastian looks at it

Sebastian: Where did you find it?

Ariel: _I found it in my grove the day I rescue the Eric. I don't even know **HOW** I ended up with it?_

Scuttle: I've seen some strange things with these cards. Just be careful.

Flounder: Like what?

Scuttle: From what I understand, humans have been playing this since 5000 years ago. Somethin' went wrong and it was abolished. Now some 4999 years later, Humans started playing these again.

Scuttle: Anyway, Ariel; if you want to look like a human, you got to dress like one.

Sebastian: What do ya think she's wearing right now ya baka!

__

Max is barking excitedly and spots Ariel. Without even thinking she grabs her cards and makes a run for it (She's never seen a dog up close before) he scared her as she got on a very steep rock and stayed there.

Eric: Max, what are you--

__

He sees her terrified and tries to quiet Max

Yugi: Eric-kun!

__

Yugi notices her. Both Ariel and Yugi have a shocked look on their faces

Eric: Sorry about this knuckle head. He's actually quite friendly.

__

Eric, Yugi and Ariel have an awkward moment, but she seems more drawn to Eric for some reason.

Eric: Have we met before?

*: Hey there baby girl!

__

A group of thugs corner her

(Cue Jigsaw's music)

__

Yugi transforms into Dark Yugi through the Sennen Puzzle

Dark Yugi: Eric-kun, get her to safety.

Eric: Okay, but be careful.

__

Eric gets her to safety

Dark Yugi: You! The one that called her out! **_GAME TIME!_**

*: What me?

Dark Yugi: If you can beat me in a fight, I'll let you pass. But if you lose, well… you don't want to know…

__

Needless to say, he didn't win

Dark Yugi: The Door to Darkness… …has opened…!

__

Screams of pain are heard

__

Eric comes back with Ariel, Yugi has returned to normal

Eric: What happened?

Yugi: I blacked out and I found them all like this.

Ariel (thinking): _Could he be…? No. It's impossible._

Eric: I think it's safe to say they're dead.

Yugi: I'm sorry, but I we didn't get your name.

Ariel: (inaudible)

__

Grabs her throat realizing that she can't speak

Eric: I thought you were the one…

__

Ariel sighs in frustration but doesn't show it

Yugi: I'm Yugi. Muto Yugi. That's Eric.

Ariel: _I know who he is…_

Eric: Something must have happened to you. You should at my castle. C'mon.

__

Goes back to the rock to get the DM cards and returns it to him.

Eric: Those were my extra cards. I thought I lost them. But you should keep them. I have plenty.

__

Shows him Armageddon Dragon

Eric: Armageddon Dragon. The most powerful Dragon class monster. I'd watch that card if I were you. May people in the village want their hands on a card like that.

-Eric's palace-

__

In another room, Ariel is taking her first bath. While Jounouchi--

Anzu: Don't even think about it Jounouchi!

Jounouchi: Spoilsport.

*: Get this, Gertrude says Eric and Sugaroku's grandson found this girl shipwrecked. Doesn't say a word.

*: When is Gertrude ever right?

*: Sugaroku's grandson says that these punks tried to have their way with her. He said that he blacked out and when he woke up, those punks were burned to a crisp.

*: Speaking of weird happenings, what do you make of those poor girls that had their beds full of leeches?

*: I don't know for sure but that butler Akiba is sure a strange one.

*: He left in a hurry last night.

*: Those poor girls went through hell and terror last night.

-Main Lobby-

Anzu: Miho? Where are you going?

Miho: Shopping.

Anzu: For what, I have no idea?

Miho: I'm getting clothes for that new girl Eric-kun found.

Honda: Can I tag along, Miho-chan?

Anzu: Don't even think about what I think you're going to do!

Honda: You know how careless with cash she is!

Anzu: Point taken. That's why Yugi is going with her.

Honda: Why Yugi-kun?

Anzu: Please, Honda! If you think I'm stupid for a minute, you're sadly mistaken.

Yugi: I can't. I promised Ji-chan I'd cook with Louis.

Jounouchi: **_YUGI! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_**

Honda: Have you ever cooked?

Jounouchi: Better than him!

__

A butcher knife is thrown at Jounouchi but it misses

Jounouchi (angry): **_WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!_**

Louis: Whaddya think!

Jounouchi: You can stay with that psycho chef, I'm outta here!

__

Jounouchi heads out the door

Anzu: Idiot…

To be Continued…


	6. First Night The Stalker's Eyes

YU GI OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Ch. 6

First Night; The Stalker's Eyes

-Town Square-

Anzu: Miho! Would you hurry up?

Miho: Miho's still deciding!

Anzu: You can watch _Punch & Judy_ later!

Miho: If you say so…

__

Sinister eyes glare at the castle

*: **"THE CHICKEN HAS TAKEN THE BAIT"**

Ursula: _Good, now just make sure Triton's daughter is alone._

-Eric's Palace-

Grimsby: Eric, be reasonable. Women just don't come out of thin air.

Honda: Not unless their mutants.

Eric: I know she's out there. When I find her, I'm going to marry her.

-In a separate room-

Yugi: I guess you haven't ever played Duel Monsters before.

__

Ariel shakes her head no

Yugi: (nervous laugh) Everyone is a beginner at some point. It's very simple. Both players start with 2000 Life Points. At the start of the game each player draws 5 cards from the deck.

Yugi LP: 2000

Ariel LP: 2000

Yugi: I'll play first, just so you know what to do on your turn. I'll play Skull Mammoth in the Dark Forest.

Skull Mammoth 2 Stars 350/500 420/600

Yugi: Since Skull Mammoth does best in the Dark Forest, it powers up by half.

__

Ariel draws a card and plays Abyssal Specter in the Lake

Abyssal Specter 3 Stars 800/350 960/420

__

Abyssal Specter sneaks from under Skull Mammoth and drowns it to death

Yugi LP: 2000 1460

Ariel LP: 2000

Yugi: How did you know where to put Abyssal Specter?

__

She doesn't even know and gives a "I just guessed" smile and look

Yugi: Then I'll play… This one! Headless Woman in defense.

__

Headless Woman appears on the Desert field. She is actually holding her head with one hand and her other hand is guarding her headless neck.

Headless Woman 6 Stars 1800/2300 2160/2760

Cannot attack unless you sacrifice a Monster

Ariel: _Creepy…_

Enchanting Mermaid 3 Stars 1200/900 1440/1080

__

Then she grows quieter for a moment Yugi can see the scar on her neck. The scar where that grotesque hand ripped her voice out. But why hasn't anyone else noticed it? Can Yugi only see it?

Yugi: Ariel-chan? Are you okay?

__

Smiles letting him know she's fine

Yugi: You had me concerned. Anyway; I can't attack with Headless Woman so I'll just play a card face down. And it's back to you.

Ariel (thinking): _He's got some wall monster on the field. So I'll have to find a way around-- Wait hold on!_

Sand Pit (Magic Card)

Can only kill 1 monster in defense. The effects of that monster are canceled out and you gain 400 Life Points.

__

Headless Woman sinks into everlasting darkness

Ariel LP: 2000 2400

Yugi LP: 1460

Minutes go by as the two face each other

Yugi LP: 1090

Ariel LP: 1776

Yugi LP: 860

Ariel: 1530

Yugi: You're getting better. I'll play… …This one. Black Gourd.

Black Gourd 5 Stars 0/1200

Summon Black Gourd Seedlings after you Summon Black Gourd

Yugi: Black Gourd can make Black Gourd Seedlings.

__

A massive flood comes in the graveyard field

Yugi: Huh? Enchanting Mermaid just cast a flood!

Ariel: _I did that?_

Yugi LP: 860 0

Yugi: I guess you beat me. Oh, I have to get going. We'll play more later.

Sugaroku: Yugi-kun, Louis has been looking for you.

Yugi: Coming Ji-Chan!

-Later-

Grimsby: Where in the blazes did Akiba go off to!

Eric: Who knows.

Jounouchi: *Keh* Worthless butler!

Anzu: I hope he gets back here! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! After all; our room got infested with leeches and our door got sealed shut!

__

Sinister eyes are watching within the palace

__

Cartoon violence sounds are heard from the kitchen with a few TOM & JERRY-like screams are heard and a chainsaw

Maid: I better check on Louis…

-Kitchen-

(cue Naruto comical confrontation music)

Louis: Ya stupid crab! I'ma gonna keel you!

__

Sebastian runs for it and once again, Louis gets whacked with a rolling pin

Yugi: Louis, you're going to kill us both!

Louis: Let-a me show you, how we-a do it!

Yugi: Just stop! Let it go! We have enough crabs as it is.

__

Sebastian whacks Louis with a frying pan that has been used

Louis: (Screams like Tom like on _TOM & JERRY_)

(Naruto Comical Confrontation music ends)

Maid: Louis! What the hell is going on!

__

A pot that was hanging falls on Louis and he passes out

Maid: I'm very sorry, Yugi. Louis can be quite a handful at times.

-Dinner-

Jounouchi: (laughs) Serves him right! I would pay money to watch a **_REAL_ _Tom & Jerry _fight!**

Honda: I'm with you there pal!

__

Both of them laugh like a couple of idiots

(Whack!) x2

Jounouchi: OUCH!

Honda: What the fuck was that for?

Anzu: Laughing at someone at the expense of someone else's pain! He could have actually died in there! Show some respect!

Jounouchi: Like you didn't watch cartoons like _Bugs and Daffy_, _Tom & Jerry_, hell even _Family Guy_!

Anzu: No. Those shows are disgusting!

__

Her eyes lit up with a long loving smile

Anzu: I prefer shows like _Days of Our Lives_ and _ER_!

Honda (like Homer Simpson): Boring!

Jounouchi: _ER_! I'd rather watch _MTC Monkey Trauma Center_.

Anzu (sarcastically): I'm sure you would…

__

The thoughts of Monkeys in the hospital doing God knows what made her shudder

-Later-

__

Ariel is brushing her hair and walks out to her balcony. Waves to Eric and walks back inside

__

Eric plays his Pipe (instrument) and plays that same song that mystery woman sang him.

Miho: Where'd you learn that?

Eric: That girl who saved me, she sang that to me. I haven't seen her since. I've been looking for her everywhere. Where could she be?

Miho: Who knows. Did you get a good look at her?

Eric: Not really…

Miho: Maybe it's her?

Eric: No chance. She doesn't speak. But I do like her… I'll be taking her tomorrow around the town.

-Atlantica-

Triton: Any sign of her?

*: No, sire.

Triton: Check every grotto. Leave no stone unturned…! No one sleeps until she is found!

*: I understand sire.

Triton: What have I done…? I was only trying to protect her…

__

Little did Triton realize that Ariel was in the most obvious spot, a place not even Triton wouldn't even think to look

To be Continued…

Ariel plays a magic card Sand Pit

Plays Enchanting Mermaid in the Lake. A beautiful red haired mermaid with pink and orange fins appears


	7. Second Day Windy Summer Love!

YU GI OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Ch. 7

Second Day; Windy Summer Love!

-The Next Morning-

__

Ariel is awoken by Max kissing her in the face

-Kitchen-

Jounouchi: **_HELL NO!_ You ain't cooking breakfast in this chapter!**

Louis: Want a bet!

__

Fighting is heard in the dining room

Maid: Louis is at again at this hour?

Honda: I bet Jounouchi has something to do with this…

Anzu (sarcastic): Wouldn't surprise me…

Honda: I'll go check on Louis and Jounouchi.

__

Cartoon violence sounds are heard in the dining room

__

A few blows are heard and Honda comes out with the food, but at the cost of some bloodshed on his face

__

Sugaroku comes in about this time

Sugaroku: Has anyone seen Yugi-kun?

Anzu: Not since yesterday.

Honda: I'm sure he'll turn up.

-In the Forest-

Dark Yugi: I know you're out here. Come out of hiding.

__

A cloaked figure comes out

*: So you found me?

Dark Yugi: I know you've been stalking Ariel for some time now. I can't let you do it anymore. **_GAME TIME!_**

*: Depends… What's in it for me?

Dark Yugi: I think there's something **_YOU WANT_… My life!**

*: So you'll let me kill you if you lose?

Dark Yugi: Yes. This won't be any game… This is… …Yami no Game! A game where you put your life on the line. But our game is… **_…DUEL MONSTERS!_**

*: Very well…!

Dark Yugi: First off, take off the cloak! I want to know who you are!

*: When the time is right…

Dark Yugi LP: 2000

Hooded Figure LP: 2000

*: I'll start off! Joker Mime in the Graveyard field!

__

Think of Joker Mime's appearance like The Joker from The Dark Knight but with Mime-like clothes

Joker Mime 4 Stars 1500/1900 1800/2280

-Meanwhile at the Town Square-

__

Eric was with Ariel, and she was having the time of her life, literally! With many admiring eyes looking onto to her wondering who she was and where she came from. Eric had danced with her in the Town Square. He is still clueless as to the fact that the one who saved him was right before his eyes the entire time.

__

Anzu was having her own share of problems; MIHO PROBLEMS to be exact.

Anzu: Miho, quit flirting with them. Those guys are no good degenerates!

Miho: They're nice.

Anzu (growling under her breath): Why do I even bother…?

D-Generate #1: Want to go spray paint old man Yeller's house?

Anzu: She's not interested!

D-Generate #2: Screw off; bitch!

Miho: Just for that; you can forget you ever met me!

-Back with Dark Yugi-

Dark Yugi: Creepy looking card… Black Scarecrow in the dark forest!

Black Scarecrow 5 Stars 1430/1890 1716/2268

Dark Yugi: And I play a Magic Card, Superficial Wound!

Superficial Wound (Magic Card)

A Monster get slashed with a sharp object and loses 1/3 of it's ATK and DEF

__

A image of a black sword slashes Joker Mime and it suffers a huge bleeding scar

Joker Mime 1800/2280 600/760

Dark Yugi: **_ATTACK! _FIRE SLASH!**

Hooded Figure LP: 2000 840

Dark Yugi LP: 2000

*: How about a little fire Scarecrow?

Dark Yugi: Huh?

*: Hellfire Rage!

Hellfire Rage (Instant Magic Card)

The Monster that had just attacked is cremated instantly. Limit: 1 time only. Remove from game after use.

__

Black Scarecrow is burned and nothing remains of it after the fire goes out.

*: And now for my creature to appear. Evil Eel, Right Eye! In the Swamp field!

Evil Eel, Right Eye 6 Stars 1300/1550

Dark Yugi: Why play it in the Swamp? It doesn't power up.

*: Because of an ability it has. When Evil Eel, Right Eye is in the Swamplands; it can cloak itself. Get it, Right eye has invisibility.

Dark Yugi (thinking): This is bad…

Dark Yugi: Tiki Fairy! Defense!

__

A small tribal-like fairy with an African Mask comes out and guards herself

Tiki Fairy 2 stars 0/1000

*: Tiki fairy? That's the best you can come up with? Evil Eel! Attack!

__

Evil Eel, Right Eye puts Tiki Fairy in a submission hold and is crushed to death

Dark Yugi: Prairie Dog Fighter!

Prairie Dog Fighter 3 Stars 1200/2000

*: A wall monster? I have just the thing for that. A little 'insurance policy' if you will… Evil Eel, Left Eye! In the Swamplands!

Evil Eel, Left Eye 5 Stars 1550/1300

Dark Yugi: I was afraid of this…

*: And now it's too late!

Dark Yugi (thinking): _How am I going to get out of this mess…? Think. I think I got it!_

Dark Yugi: Tiki Fairy Giant!

__

A goliath size version of Tiki Fairy comes out with a torch and spear.

Tiki Fairy Giant 8 Stars 2700/3000

Burns away 1 field and turns it into a desert

*: What good can that possibly do?

Dark Yugi: I'm canceling out your Swamplands. Tiki Fairy Giant allows me to burn away one part of the field and turn it into a savanna!

__

Tiki Fairy Giant burns the Swamp and it instantly turns into a barren wasteland

*: **_NO!_**

Dark Yugi: Kujirada?

Kujirada: So you found out who I am! Not that it will do you any good!

Dark Yugi: It gets better. Your eels can't survive on dry desert so they die instantly!

Kujirada LP: 840 0

-Later that night-

Eric: It sure is nice to get away from the palace.

Ariel: _Do you know who I truly am?_

Eric: Somebody needs to put that animal out of it's misery…

__

Ariel groans silently in embarrassment and she turns all red

Ariel (thinking): _Scuttle! What the hell are you doing?_

Sebastian: Ya want something done ya got to do it yerself! Now to lighten the mood up…

__

Eric gets a little quiet. He thought he heard something

Eric: Did you say something?

Ariel (innocent smile): _Not me!_

Eric: I feel bad not knowing your name. Let me try to guess. Mildred?

__

She scowls

Eric: Definitely not Mildred. Kendra? Rachel?

Sebastian (quietly to Eric): Ariel! Her name is Ariel…!

Eric: Ariel?

__

She gives him a look of approval

Eric: Ariel. Lovely name.

__

The boat tips over and they both fall in, just when they were about to kiss. Needless to say, Ursula was NOT TOO HAPPY with the results!

-Ursula's Lair-

(a table flies out of Ursula's lair, like on Bleach)

Ursula: **_DAMN IT!_ The little bitch! She's better than I thought! I think it's time the ****_UMI KAPPA _Ursula solves this with her own 8 tentacles!**

__

Makes the potion and turns herself into a beautiful human girl with Ariel's voice!

-Meanwhile, with Yugi-

Dark Yugi: Who is the **_UMI KAPPA!_**

Kujirada: Why should I tell you!

Dark Yugi: Someone is in danger! That's why! If you don't tell me; innocent people are going to get hurt, and I'll personally see to it that you are held just as responsible for anything that should happen!

Kujirada: Ursula-sama! She's the one who took Triton's daughter's voice. She kidnapped some girl, Aileen something.

Dark Yugi (Thinking): **_AILEEN LAO!_**

Dark Yugi: Where is she?

Kujirada: In Ursula-sama's Abyssal Lair. You can go down that far, it's too deep!

Dark Yugi (thinking): _Ariel-chan! I've got to stop Ursula!_

Dark Yugi: Who else is in on it!

Kujirada (fearful): Kaiba-sama…!

Dark Yugi (thinking): _Kaiba!_

-Eric's Palace-

Sugaroku: Eric-kun. Maybe you should just keep who you have. I think she has a new found love and respect for you.

Eric: …

__

Sugaroku leaves Eric to his thoughts. He throws the pipe (instrument) into the ocean and decides to stay with Ariel. Until---

*: (sings)

__

Eric's eyes grow hollow and cold.

To be Continued…!

Scuttle started to lighten the mood, but with typical results (see Little Mermaid for details)

The cloak burns off and it's none other than Kujirada


	8. Ursula's Revenge! Yami no Game!

YU« GI« OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Ch. 8

Ursula's Revenge! Yami no Game!

-That Next Morning-

__

Scuttle told her the news! She was getting 'hitched' with Eric! But when she came down, he was with someone else…

Sugaroku: So, you **_WERE_ right after all…! (hearty laughter)**

Eric (coldly): I wish to be wed at sunset…

Grimsby: Eric, these things-

Eric (angry, coldly): **_I SAID: SUNSET!_**

(WHACK!) _Take a guess who he punched?_

Grimsby: Very well… Sunset it is…

__

Ariel; heartbroken and her dreams shattered fled never looking back. What good was freedom if she didn't have Eric?

__

Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends knew better… Yugi knew exactly what was going on…

-Port 5:30 p.m. 1 hour until Sunset-

Jounouchi: Something ain't right…

Anzu: I know.

Honda: She's a succubus…

Miho: There's **_NO WAY_ Eric-kun could just abandon Ariel!**

Anzu: The way he looked at Grimsby earlier; it's like he wanted to kill him…

Honda: She had something to do with Yugi's disappearance!

Anzu: We can't jump to conclusions about that, yet! Besides, if I know Yugi; he's probably figured it out by now…

__

Jounouchi walks away

Anzu: Where are you going?

Jounouchi: Someone has to find Ariel-chan… I think I may be able to get to her…

Anzu: No way--

Honda: Let him go… Jounouchi's been through this before.

Boatman: **_ALL ABOARD WHO'S COMING ASHORE!_**

(boat horn blows)

-Meanwhile on the Boat, Bride's room-

*: Kaiba! Are you sure that little brat Yugi isn't on board?

Kaiba: No chance! Now look, Ursula--

*: I told you, it's Vanessa while I'm in this form! Do you **_WANT_ to blow my cover!**

Kaiba: Sorry; **_"VANESSA"!_ I have my finest Mafia, Security and Killers for Hire on this boat. Even IF Yugi finds out how to get those missing lungs you stole from her back, he'll have no chance in hell of escaping! It's like a floating Alcatraz Island, he'll have nowhere to run or hide!**

Vanessa: He better not! Triton's daughter will be mine! And I can finally rule the ocean!

Kaiba: Just don't forget your main objective!

Vanessa: I know! "Kill Yugi then flood the Earth!"

Kaiba: **_AND?_**

Vanessa: You'll also be Ruler of the Ocean!

Kaiba (putting on the butler mask): I better be!

-Back at the Port 5:45 45 minutes until Sunset-

__

Ariel had been crying for who knows who long. Her friends couldn't figure out what to tell her that would make her feel better.

Jounouchi: Ariel!

__

No answer, just continues to weep

Jounouchi: **_OY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!___**

Jounouchi is short circuiting in Anime ways in a Chibi form

-Boat-

__

Scuttle is flying around when he hears an all too familiar voice but with the wrong owner

Vanessa (sings): _everything is working to **OUR** ultimate design!_

(sinister laughs, Throws a knife at Yugi's photo)

Vanessa: _Soon we'll have that little mermaid and the Ocean will be **OURS!**_

(evil laughter from Vanessa "Ursula" as she glares in the mirror revealing her true form)

Vanessa (on tape, singing): _Everything is working to **OUR** ultimate design! Soon we'll have that little Mermaid and the ocean will be **OURS!**_

Vanessa: Who the hell was that!

__

She sees a dark figure with a golden eye on the forehead and gold glowing eyes

Dark Yugi: So I see, now. Using Ariel's voice to control Eric. Against his own will I might add!

Vanessa: YOU!

Dark Yugi: Once Eric hears this little footage, he'll come to his senses. I'll give you a chance to win it.

Vanessa: Give it to me now you little brat!

Dark Yugi: No. You'll have to win it in a DUEL! But this will be… YAMI NO GAME!

Vanessa: Fine, I got about a half hour to kill. What will happen if you lose?

Dark Yugi: I give you the tape, and I won't say anything about our meeting and about your true identity. **_URSULA UMI KAPPA!_**

Vanessa: If you lose, you'll be dead!

Dark Yugi: Fine but if you lose, I'll want the stolen lungs back.

-Port-

Scuttle: YO! ARIEL!

Jounouchi: GAH! Talking Seagulls!

Scuttle: I was flying-- (Well of course I was flying) and--

Jounouchi (grabs Scuttle's neck): **_THIS BETTER BE GOOD!_**

Scuttle: I saw the kap- **_KAPPA! _And she's singing with a stolen set of pipes! ****_DO YA HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YA? HE'S GONNA MARRY THE UMI KAPPA IN DISGUISE!_**

Jounouchi: **_SAY WHAA!_**

Jounouchi: How the hell are we gonna get to the boat?

__

A chopper comes down

*: Need a lift?

Jounouchi: Kaiba's little brudda?

*: You want to get to the boat or not?

Jounouchi: Damn straight I we do!

Sebastian: Ariel! Get in that huge bird! Flounder and I will go get yer fadda! The sea king must know about this!

Scuttle: What about me?

Sebastian: Find a way to stall dat wedding!

-Boat, Brides room-

Vanessa LP: 2000

Dark Yugi LP: 2000

Dark Yugi: Game START!

Vanessa: I'll play Polyps in the swamplands!

Polyps 1 Star 0/100 0/120

Vanessa: A face down will end my turn!

Dark Yugi (thinking): Polyps? A weak monster like that cant do anything. But that face down… Is it a Magic Card or a Trap? Whatever it is, I can't take any chances!

Dark Yugi: Red Skeleton! Defense mode in the Graveyard!

Red Skeleton 2 Stars 400/300 480/360

__

Red Skeleton laughs maniacally

Vanessa: I faked you out! Trap Card: Revolting Deal! I'll turn your skeleton into a Polyps!

Revolting Deal (Instant Trap Card)

When your opponent puts a creature in defense, it instantly becomes a Polyps (1 Star, 0/100). Limit: 1 time only.

__

Red Skeleton shrinks and becomes a grotesque version of a Polyps (from the Little Mermaid)

Dark Yugi: A big mistake on your part!

Vanessa: Why's that!

Dark Yugi: Polyps also do better in the Graveyard. They don't get a power boost, but they get an ability. It can sacrifice itself to deal 800 Life Points of damage to you.

__

Polyps (Red Skeleton) bites it's body off then dies and blood spurts onto Vanessa and it stings her!

Vanessa LP: 2000 1200

Dark Yugi: 2000

Vanessa: You little brat! You'll pay for that!

__

Vanessa draws from her deck and smirks evilly

Vanessa: **_BLACK CAULDRON!_**

Black Cauldron (On-Going Magic Card)

After each time you draw a card from your Deck, you get an extra monster to summon besides the first monster you summon on your turn. You heal ½ your life points from the monster's ATK (only from the 2nd Summon) Your opponent may choose to use this card also. Limit: Once a Turn.

Vanessa: I'll summon first Ocean Marmot!

Ocean Marmot 4 stars 1500/2000 1800/2400

Vanessa: And for my extra summon; Evil Mermaid!

__

A real dark version of Enchanting Mermaid enters the Lake field and is holding a blood soaked knife

Evil Mermaid 4 Stars 1650/3000 1980/3600

Vanessa LP: 1200 2190

Vanessa: I can't move this turn so it's your turn!

Dark Yugi: Holy Elf.

Holy Elf 4 Stars 800/2000

Vanessa: Worthless! Death's Scythe! And I'll give it to my Evil Mermaid!

Death's Scythe (Equipment Magic Card)

A monster that has been equipped with this card gets 1500 ATK but loses 2000 DEF. You'll do ½ the damage if your opponent's creature is in Defense.

Evil Mermaid 1980/3600 3480/1600

Vanessa: **_BE-HEAD HER!_**

Dark Yugi LP: 2000 520

Vanessa LP: 2190

Dark Yugi: The joke's on you, **_URSULA!_**

Vanessa (angry): **_WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE TWAT!_**

Dark Yugi: I deliberately let you kill Holy Elf! I knew you had some sort of card that has a scent of death on it. I'll play my face down Magic Card…

Vanessa: When did you have a face down?

Dark Yugi: **_MIRROR EXECUTION!_ It allows me to copy the type of death for Evil Mermaid. And since you chose be-heading, your Evil Mermaid suffers the same fate and you lose equal to half the ATK points you gained from Death's Scythe!**

Mirror Execution (Instant Magic Card)

The monster that had just attacked is instantly killed in the same fashion as your monster was. Limit: Once a Duel, 1 per Deck. Remove from game after use. It cannot come back into game after it's use. (Even with a card effect)

Vanessa: NO!

__

Evil Mermaid suffers the same fate as Holy Elf, she dies and her body dissolves into sea foam

Vanessa LP: 2190 450

Dark Yugi: 520

Dark Yugi: And since it's my turn, I'll play this card. Compliments from your brainwashed victim AVALON WARRIOR!

Avalon Warrior 6 Stars 2300/3200

Dark Yugi: And for my extra summon--

Vanessa: You? Extra Summon? *HA* You don't own a Black Cauldron! So how can you Summon another creature!

Dark Yugi: With **_YOUR_ Black Cauldron! And I'm summoning MERMAID KING-TRITON!**

__

A younger version of King Triton enters the Lake field with all his glory and his trident!

Mermaid King-Triton 9 Stars 3000/3000 3600/3600

Dark Yugi LP: 520 2020

Vanessa LP: 450

Dark Yugi: With Triton's effect, I can summon his long lost wife… MERMAID QUEEN-ATHENA!

__

Mermaid Queen-Athena comes out. She looks just like Ariel but more adult-like (if anyone has seen the 3rd LM movie you'd know what she's look like)

Mermaid Queen-Athena 10 Stars 2500/3000 3000/3600

Dark Yugi: And Athena's effect allows me to summon 1 more Mermaid to the field… Enchanting Mermaid!

Enchanting Mermaid 3 Stars 1200/900 1440/1080

Dark Yugi: And this Magic Card: **_ETERNAL LOVE!_**

Vanessa: What the hell are you doing?

Dark Yugi: What am I doing? I'm not doing anything. Athena, Triton and Enchanting Mermaid are pouring their power into Avalon Warrior and let's not forget someone else. Look closely…!

(Cue Jigsaw's theme)

__

Vanessa is shocked to find what she sees

._. Aileen Lao, Evil Mermaid and all the other innocent merpeople Ursula imprisoned are supporting Avalon Warrior!_

Vanessa: How is that possible?

Dark Yugi: It's quite simple, really. The love and respect they have for their king and his family are what's fueling Avalon Warrior. Giving him all the ATK power he needs to finish you off!

Eternal Love (Legendary Magic Card)

All Monsters (including your opponent's) pour their ATK & DEF into 1 monster on the field. This card Can't be block by any other cards! Remove from game after use! Limit: 1 per Deck, Once a Duel.

Avalon Warrior 2300/3200 10340/11480

Dark Yugi: What I'm attacking is…

__

Vanessa yelps

Dark Yugi: **_…YOU'RE POLYPS!_ You left it wide open to a physical assault of epic proportions! You left it in ATK mode!**

Vanessa: **_NO!_**

Dark Yugi: **_SLASH OF FATE!_**

Vanessa LP: 450 0

Dark Yugi LP: 2020

__

Vanessa had already fled, and she was to be wed!

Dark Yugi: You can run from me, but you can't hide from me…!

__

Picks up a particular card with mirror on it.

Dark Yugi: The choice you just made… You're not going to like it one bit…!

To be Continued…!

Polyps is cut in half and the attack had a huge explosion!

Avalon Warrior is glowing reddish pink

Holy Elf is executed by losing her head. (ouch)

Ariel knows what she has to do… She jumps in to pursue the boat but realizes she can't swim in as a human.

No response


	9. Bride's Crash! Ursula's Backup Plan!

YU« GI« OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Ch. 9

Bride's Crash Course! Ursula's Backup Plan!

-Boat Dock 5 minutes to sunset-

__

Pipe organs play wedding music as the brainwashed Eric walks down the aisle with Vanessa with some " Special Escort" of Kaiba's Mafia members and Akiba.

Max: (growls fiercely and angrily)

__

She kicks Max and he whimpers

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today--

__

Vanessa glares at the sunset, while the priest yammers on…

Vanessa (Thinking): _Just 5 more minutes and I'll have Triton's daughter forever!_

Mafia Guard(cocks his .357 colt): Get to the "I Do's"!

Priest: Do you Eric take This lovely young woman--

Eric (coldly): I do…

__

Sea creatures and land creatures attack Vanessa and is led by Jounouchi and Scuttle!

Eric (Angry, Coldly): **_WHAT THE HELL!_**

Jounouchi: Wake up you jackass!

(Whack!)

Eric (Coldly): Nice punch… **_HOW'S THIS FOR YOU?_**

(Whack!)

__

Jounouchi screams in pain as Eric just punched him in the crotch

Honda: **_WAKE UP YOU DUMB FUCK!_**

(Whack!)

__

Eric side kicked Honda in the face!

__

Meanwhile Vanessa was having her own problems (Nature's problems) Kaiba's personal were shooting at everything but missed. Ariel managed to get on the ship, nobody noticed because of the all out brawl that was going on. Eric had Jounouchi and Honda in an Ankle Lock

(everything had grown dark, cold and bitter)

(Cue Jigsaw's music)

Dark Yugi: Sorry about your luck… Vanessa or should I say: **_UMI KAPPA!_**

Eric: Ariel?

Ariel: **_ERIC!_**

Jounouchi: **_OY! LET GO OF OUR FUCKING ANKLES!_**

Eric: What was I doing?

Honda: You were about to break our legs with that damn Ankle Lock!

Vanessa (Ursula's voice): Eric! **_GET AWAY FROM HER!_**

Dark Yugi: Going somewhere?

__

Turns around and sees Dark Yugi with an insane, murderous smile on his face. His eyes were cold, red, hollow and violent

Dark Yugi: The Door to Darkness… …has opened…!

(end Jigsaw's music)

__

Just as he was about to Penalty Game her ass, Ariel screamed in pain as she turned back into a mermaid. She looked ashamed yet sorry for the secret she had kept from Eric

__

Vanessa had let out an insane, murderous laugh

Vanessa: **_YOU'RE TOO LATE!_**

Ursula: Sorry, 'bout your **_DAMN LUCK, LOVER BOY!_**

Miho: What was **_THAT "THING"!_**

-Under the Sea-

Ursula: Too bad you couldn't do it…! But it's not really you I'm after--

Triton (Angry): **_URSULA, STOP!_**

Ursula: Why King Triton…! I wasn't expecting you--

Triton: Let her go!

Ariel: DADDY! I'M SORRY!

/snap/

__

Her contract appears, but Triton tries to blast it to smithereens. But with no luck… The contract had surrounded Ariel but stopped before she was fully shrunk into a polyps

Ursula: I'm a girl for an eye for a bargain. If you would **_RATHER_ take her Punishment Game…?**

__

The sickening sight of what was about to happen to Ariel was already enough to convince him…

Triton: You leave with no choice…

__

Puts his John Hancock on the contract and erases Ariel's name. Triton suffers Ariel's Penalty Game and becomes a low-level Polyps

Sebastian: Your Majesty…

Ariel (angry): **_YOU MONSTER!_**

Ursula: At last… It's mi--

__

A spear had cut her arm open, some blood poured out. Eric and Dark Yugi were going to put their lives on the line! Meanwhile everyone else evacuated the boat and got to a safe place.

Ursula: Get 'em boys!

__

Flotsam and Jetsam were nowhere to be found until--

*: Looking for them?

__

She turns around and Flotsam and Jetsam had been tied up by none other than AILEEN LAO! She's in her formal cultural gown and short hoops on from YGO 00 Season Ep: 17. (Personally I like that clothing on her)

Ursula: Why you!

__

Takes a blast with Triton's Trident; Aileen quickly dodges it and it "tragically" hits her "Babies" and kills them instantly

Ursula: BABIES!

__

Aileen, Eric and Dark Yugi frees Ariel from Ursula's submission hold! And Ursula is **PISSED OFF! NOW SHE GRABS THE FORMER KING TRITON'S CROWN AND SHE BECOMES A GOD OF THE OCEAN WITH A MIND TO KILL!**

Ariel: Eric, get out of here!

Eric: No chance! I'm not leaving you!

Dark Yugi: We'll defeat her together!

Aileen: I got an axe to grind with Ursula anyway!

Ursula (bellows): **_YOU PITFUL, INSIGNIFIGANT FOOLS!_**

Dark Yugi: Ariel-chan? Still got that Armageddon Dragon in your deck?

Ariel: Why are you asking me, now!

Dark Yugi: It's the only chance we have of killing her!

__

Hands Armageddon Dragon to him

Aileen: Try my God Tiger Axe!

__

Hands it to him

Eric: My Avalon Warrior--

Dark Yugi: Already got it in my deck!

__

As Dark Yugi and everyone else were trying to defend themselves while planning their frontline assault--

Ursula (bellows): **_ALL THE WAVES AND THE OCEAN BOW TO MY POWER! _**

(cue Jigsaw's music)

__

A murderous hurricane comes and Aileen and Dark Yugi get separated from Eric and Ariel. But something else happens that Ursula **DOESN'T FORESEE** coming!

Dark Yugi: Sennen Puzzle; grant me power! **_ARMAGEDDON DRAGON, GOD TIGER AXE, SUMMONED SKULL AND AVALON WARRIOR! FIGHT WITH US!_**

Summoned Skull 6 stars 2500/1200

God Tiger Axe 10 Stars 2850/0

Avalon Warrior 6 Stars 2300/3200

Armageddon Dragon 12 Stars XXXX/XXXX

Dark Yugi: Judgment Day has come! Only one side will left standing! The Final Battle is about to begin! Ursula when all this is done you will pay for what you've done! **_I GUARNTEE IT!_******

(End Jigsaw's music)

To be concluded…!

WHO WILL BE LEFT STANDING? AND WILL THERE BE PEACE BETWEEN LAND AND SEA? FIND OUT NEXT TIME AS RISE FROM THE DEEP CONCLUDES! YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN LAND AND SEA!

Rushes at her but Ursula has Ariel in an STF position using her tentacles.

Triton has his Trident glowing and points it at Ursula

She broke her disguise, people were screaming and trying to get away from Ursula as she crawled quickly grabbed Ariel and before she jumped--

Vanessa covers her mouth realizing she didn't have the "goods" anymore. She tries to make a break towards the edge but--

A DM card that had a mirror on it shined as it came out. Vanessa's disguise had started to break but a shattering sound was heard and Ariel's voice had came back to it's rightful owner. Eric was free from Ursula's control.

Rushes at Eric

Jounouchi grabs Eric by the collar


	10. Judgment Day Frontline of Land and Sea!

YU« GI« OH!: Rise From the Deep

By: DMEX

__

See previous chap. for disclaimers

Ch. 10

Judgment Day; The Frontline of Land and Sea!

-Safe House; far away from the ocean-

Anzu: Yugi… Be safe…

Jounouchi: What da hell was "THAT"?

Sugaroku: What we all have seen on the ship was a Sea Witch.

Honda: Sea Witch?

Sugaroku: They come in all different shapes and sizes; good and evil…

Miho: That Sea Witch; she was bad wasn't she?

Sugaroku: There is no clear answer. Some Sea Witches are often corrupted by their choice in magic. While many do tread down a path of self destruction, a few choose to go down the path of enlightenment. But some end up corrupted by painful events that may have happened in their past or by greed; whichever comes first.

Anzu: How did you know about sea witches and that?

Sugaroku: I was friends with the Queen of the Sea at one point in time. Not many know about her because she only ruled for a very short time.

Anzu: What happened…? Who was she…?

Sugaroku: Her name was Queen Athena… She was murdered by poachers… Merpeople were protected by federal law. However, there were a group of anti-merpeople activists who wanted the species wiped off the face of the earth. They truly believed that this earth was only made for humans and humans alone…

Miho: How horrible…

Sugaroku: Later, a group of pro-merpeople activists came together to protect the species; they were know as THE OCEAN FRONTLINE. They used whatever approach that need to be done. I was one of them. Sooner or later, one of them betrayed us and became a poacher. Queen Athena and her family just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time… And it ended up costing her life…

__

Silence in the room

-Ocean Battlefield-

__

Aileen is viciously fighting the currents trying to lend any help she can get to

Aileen (thinking): _Damn! This current is strong! If I don't fight it; how can I repay his kindness?_

/flashback, Aileen's Dance studio; house/

Dark Yugi: Kaiba doesn't care about you. You deserve better. You're young and beautiful; live your life without having to serve him.

Aileen (tearing up, voice breaking): From the bottom of my heart… Thank you…

-Domino Airport-

__

Aileen boards her private jet right after the night she broke up with Kaiba and broke away with Kaiba's Game Assassin Mafia, codenamed: The Game Masters!

Aileen (thinking with a gentle smile): _Yugi… One day; I'll repay your kindness, I promise… And we'll play another game… Just you and me. Only this time; it will be a game of love._

/End flashback/

Aileen: I made a vow that day, and there's **_NO CHANCE IN HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!_**

Ursula (bellows): **_DIE!_**

Aileen: **_YUUUUGGGI!_**

Dark Yugi: Sorry; Umi Kappa! You'll have to do better than that!

__

Eric is on the broken ship that floated up when Ursula summoned the flood! She sees Ariel is defenseless and alone!

Ursula (bellows): **_SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!_**

Dark Yugi: The Door to Darkness… …has opened…!

__

Armageddon Dragon self destructs itself, Ursula was blinded by the huge light that followed when Armageddon Dragon self Destructed itself and Eric slams the boat into Ursula and screams in pain and is dying!

Ursula (screams in pain): **_DAMN YOU; YUGI MUTO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!___**

Ariel sat on a rock; wondering if Eric would ever wake up. She knows he'll want nothing to do with her… But will he…?

Triton: She really does love him; doesn't she?

Sebastian: Maybe it's time to let her be free. Let her live her life.

Sugaroku: She'll be in good hands, Triton. My grandson and his friends will keep her safe. And I'm sure Eric-kun will too.

Triton: Then there's one I'm going to hate…

Sebastian: And what would that be?

Sugaroku: I think you would know, more than anybody.

Triton: How much I'm going to miss her…

-With Aileen-

Anzu: So she's gone now?

Jounouchi: I'm not too sure…

Miho: Why's that?

Honda: Yugi risked his life to kill that Umi Kappa.

Aileen: Ursula will have some sort of revenge planned for us…

Jounouchi: When that happens; we'll be ready!

Anzu: How's Yugi?

Aileen: He's coming to!

__

Yugi was lying on her lap and has turned back to normal, though nobody really knows; except Aileen and Anzu.

Yugi (groggy): What happened?

Aileen: I'll tell you later.

Yugi: Aileen? Where'd you come from?

Aileen: Like I said: "I'll tell you later."

Yugi: Ariel-chan? Where's Eric-kun? And Ji-Chan!

Anzu: Over there.

__

By this time, Ariel had already turned into a human and went to Eric. And they decided get married the right way; this time!

-Wedding Boat-

__

Louis tried his luck to get Sebastian; Jounouchi and Sebastian team up and outwit the bumbling chef

Jounouchi: That's for the knife you threw at me yesterday!

Sebastian: Yes! Thank you! Thank you!

__

Both laugh victoriously

__

Triton gets one last hug from her daughter and gives Ariel his personal DM Deck with Mermaid King-Triton and Mermaid Queen-Athena to remember him by…

Ariel (quietly to Triton): _I love you daddy…___

And as for Kaiba…

-Kaiba Corp.-

Kaiba (angry): **_DAMN YOU YUGI! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!_**

The End

__

(YGO 00 Season credits but with LM clips)

The final picture has Armageddon Dragon with Triton, Ariel (human Form), Eric, Aileen Lao, Dark Yugi, Yugi Muto, Grandpa Muto, Jounouchi Honda, Anzu and Miho: The New OCEAN FRONTLINE!

Kaiba's evil laugh was head all the way out of the KC building

She blows her sisters a kiss and tosses them a single red rose. Triton gave his word that the feud between land and sea is over by using his magic to make a rainbow.

Ursula's body dissolved into sea foam and sunk into everlasting darkness. All the merpeople that were imprisoned by her turned back to their normal forms and got the hell out of there. Triton got his royalty back and his glory. Two DM cards fell down; Mermaid King-Triton and Mermaid Queen-Athena. Meanwhile; Eric used what little stamina he had and got to shore before he collapsed and passed out. Aileen got Dark Yugi to shore (he passed out). The storm had died out by then.

Ursula blasts a beam but Dark Yugi took the hit!


End file.
